


Stillness

by Carressa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Old married men being sappy, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: Hanzo and McCree play a game. McCree has to keep the bell on his collar silent.  Hanzo doesn't like to play fair.





	Stillness

McCree feels like he's been on his knees for at least a half-hour. He knows it's only been ten minutes, but it feels longer. He's not uncomfortable. His knees are properly padded with a nest of silken pillows and the chair Hanzo's sitting in is specially made for this: to make sure McCree doesn't have to bend to keep Hanzo's cock in his mouth. They're both not as young as they used to be. But Hanzo makes all and any accommodations for McCree's comfort, and he enjoys doing so. All the effort put into making sure he's comfortable does nothing to stop McCree from getting antsy. Ten minutes is an awfully long time to have a cock just sitting in your mouth. He shifts, his knee slips on one of the pillows and he catches himself on Hanzo's thighs. The small silver bell attached to his collar jingles and Hanzo looks down at him from where he had been watching his evening soap-opera. 

Hanzo slips his fingers between McCree's black collar. It has a soft fur inlay, a deep contrast from Hanzo's rough and calloused hand. Hanzo tugs gently on the collar and the bell jingles.

“You don't listen to me.” Hanzo huffs. McCree looks into Hanzo's eyes and tongues the bottom of his husband's cock just to be difficult. He enjoys watching Hanzo's eyelashes flutter in the split second it takes him to batten down his composure.

“That's strike two. You will not like what I'll do to you if you continue to misbehave. You will stay still, and I will not hear that bell.” Hanzo says. Strike one had been McCree swallowing Hanzo's cock the moment it had been put in his mouth. Hanzo had not appreciated it and made comments along the lines of “That's not what cock warming is, McCree” and “Do you want to do this or not? I can always bring out the paddle”. McCree hated the paddle, but after ten minutes of attempting good behavior he was about ready for Hanzo to smack his ass just to break up the monotony.

“Give me your color.” Hanzo asks. For a moment he looks softer. More like a man whose just got home from work and is happy to see his husband. Less like commanding, unyielding stone made human.

“Green. What about yours?” McCree answers.

“Green. Although you are testing my patience.”

“If I'm testin' your patience I'm doing something right, way I see it. It's the only way we're getting to the good stuff some time this century.”

“Hush.”

McCree rolls his eyes and settles in again. Hanzo runs his hands through McCree's hair; it helps to settle his husband down. Before they know it McCree is still again.

“I know this is one of the harder tasks I can give you.” Hanzo says. He's still running his hands through McCree's hair, giving him a lazy scalp massage. “You are not meant for stillness. But you always do better then I expect. You try your best. Always so good for me, Jesse.”

McCree preens silently. Hanzo runs his hand through the small hairs on McCree's neck. “You're willingness to please me. Your strength and your loyalty. All of it laid bare for me.” Hanzo grips McCree's neck and brings him further down his cock. McCree goes easily and without complaint. Hanzo groans.

“Maybe you will deserve a reward when this is done. Maybe I'll take my pleasure in riding you. Maybe I'll even let you come.”

McCree moans and shifts his weight. The bell jingles. Hanzo pulls McCree off his cock with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Or maybe not. It seems you can't be trusted with a simple task after all.”

McCree looks at Hanzo with glassy eyes and pouts. His lips are red and wet. Spit running down his chin.

“You don't play fair, sugar.” McCree's voice is raspier then normal.

“No. I don't.” Hanzo smiles down at McCree. Hanzo's crows feet crinkle and McCree can feel the sun rise and bloom behind his chest. Hanzo bends down to give him a kiss. It's short and messy and leave's Hanzo's mouth just as red and swollen as McCree's. “I think I'll find your behave will improve if I use another hole. Come up here.” With McCree's help Hanzo moves McCree onto his lap. He runs a hand down his husband's stomach, past his cock at toward his hole. He slips a finger inside and is satisfied to find McCree loose and wet.

“You prepared yourself as I asked.” Hanzo says. He takes hold of his cock and lines himself up with McCree's hole. The crushing heat that envelops Hanzo's cock feels like a punch in the gut that drives him to hold onto McCree's hips with both hands and steal himself against the need to come.

“Sir!,” McCree groans and bares his throat to Hanzo, leans all the way back against his husband's chest. Hanzo doesn't stop until McCree is fully seated on him.

“Fuck,” Hanzo moans. He bites and licks a new hickey onto McCree's neck, along side a line of marks already made.

“Stay still.” Hanzo growls. McCree whimpers his assent and the two of them sit motionless.

Hanzo tries to go back to watching his show, he really does. But McCree begins to sweat in earnest and he can't help but watch each bead roll down the back of his neck. His husband is panting, making small barely discernible motions that don't make the bell jingle but Hanzo can feel them all the same. Hanzo runs a hand down McCree's side, petting and caressing until finally running the tips of his fingers glide over McCree's cock. Hanzo holds it in his hand, runs his thumb over the head and takes pleasure in the way McCree tenses to stay still.

“I think we can stay like this for a little while longer. Wouldn't you agree?” Hanzo asks.

McCree groans and tenses. “Can stay here as long as you'd like you me to, sweet pea. All you gotta do is ask.”

Hanzo reached into the crook of the couch for the lube he'd hid there. He pours a good amount onto McCree's cock. He nibbles on the back of McCree's neck and breathes in his smell. Whiskey and smoke and sweat. He kisses his way down the divot between McCree's neck and collarbone and licks at the dirt and grit that's gathered there.

“I can feel you clenching me. I'm glad at least one hole does what it is meant to do without you misbehaving. Is this how you'll warm my cock from now on? We can forgo your mouth all together. Maybe I'll have you open yourself for me when you get home from work. Wait for me to fill you at the end of the day.” Hanzo shifts McCree on his lap and thrusts once into his husband. McCree moans and stays diligently as still as possible. Hanzo takes proper hold of McCree's cock and strokes it, plays gently with McCree's foreskin and drinks in the frustrated sound McCree makes as his muscles tense even more.

Hanzo can feel McCree is almost at his limit. The desperate, high-pitched sounds he's making at the back of his throat and the way his muscles are vibrating from trying to hold himself together. Hanzo was right when he said his husband was not meant for stillness and what McCree has already given him is a gift not be taken for granted. Hanzo takes his time playing with his husband's cock for one more short moment. McCree whines and whimpers and pants until Hanzo takes hold of his husband's hips.

“You did well.” Hanzo says into McCree's neck. “I know this wasn't easy for you. You deserve to be rewarded.” Hanzo thrusts up into McCree. The bell jingles and McCree's back arches so hard Hanzo worries he's going to pull something. Hanzo takes hold of McCree's hand and puts it on his cock.

“Go on. You don't need permission.”

Hanzo fucks McCree hard and methodically. He can hear the sound of McCree jerking himself off, the wet sloppy sound of McCree's hand moving through too much lube and both of them groaning so loudly they drown out the sound of the television. When McCree comes he takes Hanzo with him. Hanzo empties himself into McCree and the two slump back into the chair.

They take a few quiet minutes to catch their breath. Hanzo fumbles to find the remote and turn the television off.

“Tryin' to be still,” McCree slurs, “Was a challenge.”

“Oh? I hadn't noticed.” Hanzo said.

McCree snorts and stands up and off of Hanzo. He swipes at the come leaking out of his ass.

“I gotta shower.”

“Sit in the chair, I'll draw a bath for you.”

“That's not necessary, sugar.”

“Nonsense.” Hanzo gently pushes McCree into the chair. “I'll be right back. Do you need anything?”

“Just for you to get in the bath with me when it's ready.” McCree says.

“Then I will.”

Hanzo goes to the bathroom to set the bath. The sound of the tub filling up carries into the living room where McCree makes himself comfortable in his seat, basking in feeling satisfied and loved.


End file.
